Omega Emperor
by edward18
Summary: What happens when Father teams up with an army of intergalatic fiends? Chaos on earth. The Kids Next Door don't even stand a chance. What will happen?


Omega Emperor

The Coming of Evil

Looking Into the Face of the Apocolypse:

The abominable beast roared an alien cry in pure rage. It's razor sharp teeth came apart and the tentacles replacing the legs wriggled around uncontrolably threatening to rip the dark man apart at any second. It raised its claws and roared, "HOW DARE YOU! I EVEN GAVE YOU WHAT YOU ASKED FOR AND STILL YOU ARE UNABLE TO BEAT A BUNCH OF BRATTY KIDS! I CAN"T STAND IT ANYMORE! FATHER, I HAVE NO MORE USE FOR YOU!" Father let out a loud scream as the metal skinned house sized dinosaur creature brought its claw down. "PREPARE ALL TROOPS TO ATTACK THE MOON! THOSE KIDS ARE DEAD!" it commanded and the evil minions scurried off to do their master's bidding. The shadowy man could only watch as the beast's tentacles wrapped around him and dragged him into it.

The Evils Meet

The group known worldwide as the Kids Next Door had just recently defeated Father yet again with the help of The Tommy. Father was last seen in an escape pod plummeting into the depths of space at an incredibly fast speed and was soon out of sight. The KND announced him terminated a day later. Meanwhile the pod had found a place to crash and landed on Pluto. Father crawled out hoping to find a place to seek shelter when suddenly he saw the shadow of a female above him. "Well, what do we have here?" the lady asked deviously, "a jacked up human with immense powers is what it looks like." 

"I BEG YOUR…pardon?" Father said looking up into the face of the attractive being. Her face seemed to be made of metal yet it moved like any organic thing would. Her black hair flowed down to her knees and had what looked like a golden bikini on. Her purple lips moved flowingly as she asked, "do you want my help? We have been viewing your progress and my boss would be very pleased to have you on his side." "Of course." Father stammered and took the lady's two fingered clawed hand in his own as she led him towards an immense space vessel.

"We are a group of intergalatic tyrants, or at least our boss is a tyrant, but he made a mistake when he took over a certain world. He easily absorbed their leader, impersonated him, and corrupted their ways of life, but one day the sky rained meteors containing a mutating liquid. It warped three guns that it touched and some robotic villagers got ahold of them turning them into taller beings known as guardians. Ever since then these pests have gained two more guardians and overthrown my master time and time again." She explained steadily and not even stopping to breathe, "we have come here to enslave your planet and harvest it of its energy. We know you are an evil man wishing to overthrow the children you are in constant conflict with and they are one of the big things in our way."

"Oh well, I guess I may help you people after all, er, that is if I can." Father told her as they approached the ship even more. "Oh, I'm sure we can work something out, and here we are!" she exclaimed, "Let us through biggie!" An immense hulking robot creature was staring viciously down at the two smaller beings. "If he wasn't here I'd tear you to ribbons right now Arachni." It told the female and opened up the huge door behind it.

"Good luck!" she hissed as she opened her mouth revealing her fangs and kissed Father, "You'll need it. He's just beyond that door. Don't get on his bad side and he might not kill you right off the bat!" As she scampered away Father sighed, "Nice gal, ah well. Go time." He stepped through the door and into a large room which's atmosphere was deadly where the evil emperor awaited him. "Sit down." The montrous figure commanded, "We have things to discuss." "Yes, we do!" Father announced as Arachni locked the door and hissed, "He's a goner!"

* * *

Well not my best story, not my worst in my opinion. For now this is just an expirement. Hope people like this short chapter.  



End file.
